


My Fault

by vogue91



Category: Amuse
Genre: Cooking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: As awful as he was – for, yes, he was – Takeru looked good in the kitchen, and Haruma liked him there, trying to help.





	My Fault

“And then what? Do I have to add salt?”

Haruma turned toward his boyfriend with his eyes opened wide, running to him fast and taking his hands.

“No, Take. You’ve added salt in the beginning, there’s no need to put more.” he looked around, searching for something to make him do that didn’t give him a chance to make a disaster. “Why don’t you wash the vegetables while I keep cooking the meat?” he proposed with a smile, trying awkwardly to mask his true intentions.

And Takeru, of course, noticed that.

“Fine, fine. I know I’m an awful cook, you can say that without sending me to do useless stuff.” he protested, frowning, but then went to do what he was asked.

Miura grimaced, undecided.

“It’s not that you’re awful, Take. You just don’t know the ingredients. And you lack a bit of focus. That’s it, if you’d focus on what you’re doing I’m sure you’d manage to cook.” he thought for a split second about the consequences of what he was doing, then passed him the soba. “Why don’t you start cooking it? Boil it for a few minutes then stir it in a pan.” he explained, in a sudden rush of trust.

Takeru muttered something incomprehensible, but he put himself to work.

The younger one chuckled watching him stare at the water waiting for it to boil, waiting for the right moment to put the soba in.

As awful as he was – for, yes, he was – Takeru looked good in the kitchen, and Haruma liked him there, trying to help.

There was something he found adorable I his light steps around the room, while he looked for something to do, and in his annoyed expression when he didn’t have his way with something.

He finished grilling the meat and turned off the stove, moving closer to him and pulling him closer, an arm around his hip.

“Haru! Don’t distract me, in a while I have to...”

“You know.” Haruma interrupted him, leaning in and pressing his lips on his neck. “Now that I think about it, there’s something incredibly useful you could do right now, and I’m sure you’d also be pretty good at it.” he mocked him, letting him feel his erection against his back.

Takeru turned, with a raised eyebrow, and snorted.

“And how would it be useful, for the purposes of the dinner?”

“To help the cook loosen up. You know, you can’t cook very well when you’re tense.” he replied, and the  other one couldn’t help but laughing.

Despite the initial doubts, it didn’t take long for Takeru to bring a hand behind, reaching Haruma’s cock over the fabric, loosening quickly his pants to seek a direct contact with his naked skin.

He tried to keep focused on the stove, but soon his attention was all for Haruma, for the hoarse moans he heard in his ear, and for the way the younger boy kept him close to him, searching more contact with his body.

Haruma moved inside his grasp faster and faster, excited from the way Takeru didn’t seem to be involved, and it didn’t take him much to come in his hand, biting his neck to suffocate a moan higher than the others.

He was still leaning against his boyfriend, his eyes half-closed and the breath short, and he came back to himself only when he heard Sato scream, pushing him away.

“Haru! Damn it, I knew that!” he grimaced, grabbing the chopsticks and putting them in the water, picking up the soba. It didn’t look good, at all. “You’ve distracted me, you see? It’s overdone, and now it’s inedible.” he complained, turning to face him, annoyed. “This doesn’t count as my mistake.”

Haruma, still pretty confused, couldn’t help but bursting out laughing.

He pulled him to himself, kissing him and nodding.

“My fault. You’ve been wonderful, I’m sorry.” he conceded, before the older one pulled away.

“Now let me cook in peace. Come on, go!” he ordered.

Haruma didn’t even try to argue.

Takeru had definitely done his part for the day.


End file.
